The invention relates to a silicon-compilation method. Silicon compilation is a sequence of steps that are necessary to produce a silicon layout for an integrated circuit, when the function to be fulfilled by such circuit is specified. In case other substrate material were used, similar technology would apply, such as in the case of gallium-arsenic, and the invention is not limited to the use of silicon. In a less extended version, such silicon compiler would result in a recipe to thereafter make production of the layout elementary and straightforward. Such production would then imply insertion of transistor dimensions, processing parameters and other elementary quantities. The invention also relates to a silicon-compiler arrangement. Although various parts of the method could readily be executed by hand, in practice, the heart of such an arrangement would be a computer containing a general-purpose operating system inclusive of peripherals for executing a man-machine dialogue and a specific silicon-compiler program. The function of the arrangement is to accept a source text that defines a particular digital computation and to therefrom generate a detailed description of an integrated-circuit layout, so that the integrated circuit would execute the earlier defined computation. It has been concluded by the inventors that the language wherein the source text is expressed should provide constructs for explicit parallelism and also constructs for explicit sequentialism. Such languages are sometimes referred to as imperative-concurrent languages. Examples are the languages OCCAM, Ada, CSP and CCS, which have been extensively published. In these languages a designer may express which sub-computations need to be executed in parallel and which sub-computations need to be executed in series. It has been found that the combination of these two features allows for a silicon-compilation method providing freedom of architecture and choice for the intended target layout. Two small languages (named "CP-0" and "CP-1") exhibiting the essential features of imperative-concurrent languages will be described in Section 3.